vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enkidu (Fate)
Summary Enkidu (エルキドゥ, Erukidu) is the only friend of Gilgamesh. Born from a clod of earth, Enkidu was clay shaped by hands of Anu, the King of the Mesopotamian Gods, and Anu's queen, Aruru. "He" is also the Lancer-class Servant summoned by the Wolf in the False Holy Grail War of Fate/strange fake. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly higher Name: Enkidu Origin: Fate Series Gender: Genderless, but referred to as male by Gilgamesh Age: Unknown Classification: Hero, Servant, Holy Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8, Enkidu does not age and will constantly regenerate for as long as the Earth has magical energy), Earth Manipulation (Can freely absorb, shape, and manipulate clay to use as weapons with power comparable to Gilgamesh's strongest Noble Phantasms), Size Manipulation (Can make himself grow by absorbing more clay), Shapeshifting, Animal Manipulation (Can commune with and understand animals, who are comforted in his presence and are willing to fight for him), Sound Manipulation (His cries in the Animal Language can shake Heaven and Earth and distort the laws of physics, though it is unknown how he can apply this in battle), Chain Manipulation (Can produce, control, and become the chains that Gilgamesh named after him and use them as weapons), Has supernatural spatial awareness that allows him to detect Gilgamesh and recognize him from extreme distances as well as the location, direction, and flow of water from how it "caresses the land", Regeneration (Low-Godly, Can constantly regenerate for as long as his consciousness remains and Earth has magical energy for him to use), Soul Manipulation (all Servants can absorb souls to replenish their magical energy) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly higher (Created by Anu and Aruru to be Gilgamesh's equal, his might is described as being "far beyond human comprehension", even amongst Servants. Was the only being Gilgamesh had fought that forced him to empty his entire treasury, which beings with authority over the Moon Cell could not. According to Shamhat, their battle was so grand that it felt as if the world was destroyed and created seven times) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ combat speed via power-scaling to most Servants, likely much higher (Has A-Rank Speed and fought Gilgamesh at his peak), likely Massively FTL+ travel speed (Should be comparable to Gilgamesh at his best, who was able to cross the distance from the Horsehead Nebula nearly instantly with a Ship of Light) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25+ via power-scaling (As a Noble Phantasm of the Gods with A-Rank Strength, he should be much stronger than King Arthur) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class via power-scaling Durability: At least Large Planet level via power-scaling Stamina: High, fought against Gilgamesh for several days Range: Several hundreds of meters to planetary Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Originally living as a construct without intelligence or a soul, Enkidu's experiences with the harlot Shamhat granted him great wisdom, empathy, and intelligence. As a result, along with his clay manipulation abilities, he was able to confront Gilgamesh at his best and meet him as a equal, resulting in a draw that almost left two corpses after Enkidu had used ninety percent of his clay. He is an immensely skilled combatant despite his seemingly feral fighting style, being the only one to have ever forced Gilgamesh to empty his entire treasury. In addition, he and Gilgamesh were able to defeat numerous monsters, including Divine Beasts Humbaba and the Bull of Heaven, which are virtually insurmountable for most Servants. In Fate/Grand Order, he is able to skillfully manipulate the Chains of Heavens bearing his name, producing and wielding them as extensions of his body. Weaknesses: In order to raise one parameter to A+, he must lower two other parameters by one rank or one parameter by two ranks, He can't restore his soul or consciousness on his own, making him vulnerable to such attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Enuma_Elish_Enkidu_FGO.gif|Enuma Elish: O Humans, Let Us Restrain The Gods Above Enuma elish enkidu.png|Manga version Enkidu_Clay_Weapons.png|Creating Clay Weapons Gil_Enkidu_Clash.png|Clashing with Gilgamesh '-Enuma Elish: O Humans, Let Us Restrain The Gods Above' (エヌマ・エリシュ:人よ、神を繋ぎ止めよう, Enuma Erishu: Hito yo, Kami wo Tsunagi Tomeyō): is the Noble Phantasm of Enkidu, transforming his own body into a Divine Construct that turns into a lynchpin (resembling a tree or a lance) of light that pours the power of the Counter Force and pierces the opponent. Its power rises in response to destructive deeds committed by the opponent towards the planet or humanity. The planet concentrates an extremely large amount of Mana in Enkidu's body to create this "shield" that protects against powerful attacks that are capable of destroying the world. Initially, it's a natural counterattack against Ea as shown when it completely neutralized a full powered Enuma Elish from Gilgamesh. Given its nature it can most likely also be used against other Anti-World's Noble Phantasms. In Fate/Grand Order, Enkidu is also able to turn his body into the Chains of Heaven that Gilgamesh named after him, and freely manipulate them to attack and restrain his foes. It is likely that these chains have the same properties as Gilgamesh's, given the nature of this Noble Phantasm. Personal Skills * Transfiguration (変容, Hen'yō): Enkidu was made from clay by a god, so he lacks a gender or a fixed form. He can change shape at will, but he was complete from birth and neither grew or evolved unlike Gilgamesh. He generally uses his androgynous appearance despite being able to take forms as needed. He can create swords, spears, axes, shields, or beasts out of the clay in his body and that of his surroundings, reinforcing them to the point that they can clash with the greatest treasures from the Gate of Babylon when fired as projectiles. This attack method allowed him to last several days in battle against Gilgamesh and the Gate of Babylon. Though it required using ninety percent of his clay, leaving him at the point of being unable to even form clothing, he forced Gilgamesh to empty the vault. The battle left them in a state where it was considered to be a draw because defenselessly charging would have left two corpses * Presence Detection (気配感知, Kehai Kanchi): is the ability to detect other Servants and local mana sources. Enkidu is capable of detecting anything from other Servants to water sources clear across Snowfield, over ten kilometers away with complete clarity, recognizing Gilgamesh nearly instantly. He instinctively knows where everything within range of this ability is by how they "caress the land", thus preventing him from ever being caught by a surprise attack unless they completely leave the area. * Consummated Shape (完全なる形): Enkidu possesses a completely unprecedented ability to regenerate and restore his form due to being made by blessed clay from the Age of Gods. As a result, he will always be able to restore his form for as long as the Earth exists and retains its magical energy. However, he cannot restore his soul and consciousness if they are destroyed. Note: This profiles is a composite of Enkidu when he was alive alongside Gilgamesh and when he fought against him in Fate/strange fake. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Demigods Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Earth Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Chain Users Category:Immortals Category:Servants Category:Tier 5 Category:Soul Users